


Worrisome

by auricale



Series: Research Institute AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Research Institute AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricale/pseuds/auricale
Summary: Hanzo has some things he needs to accept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this over on my tumblr & didnt post this on ao3 bc i thought it was too short but what the hell, why not

Hanzo was on yet another flight — the second in the past two weeks — a connector to Chicago before a different plane would take him out to New York for a handful of meetings with various groups of shareholders.

Luckily, he had his colleague, Satya Vaswani, — who was ever diligent in the exacting of these sorts of things — along with him.

Satya was sat next to him in the window seat and had, at some point earlier in the flight, taken her hair down from her usual tight bun, her long locks draped over her shoulder while she slept.

It was best for them to catch as much sleep during their travels as they could, so Hanzo did his best not to disturb her.

Though, he himself hadn’t been able to find any rest, likely because of the small fact that, sometime during her own sleep, Satya’s head had fallen to rest against his shoulder.

It certainly wasn’t the first time Satya had fallen asleep against him, but it was the first time Hanzo found himself so on edge because of it.

He caught himself paying attention to the gentle flutter of her eyelashes as she dreamt, the soft sighs from her open mouth that warmed his skin, the way her hands, clasped together, were settled against his thigh.

Briefly, he allowed himself to imagine curling his hand over hers, tucking away the stray bit of her hair that fell in front of her face, how it would feel to rest his cheek against the top of her head.

Those thoughts worried him, but with enough persuasion could be excused by his protective nature — it was a different thought altogether that worried him most of all.

Hanzo tucked it far away, and decidedly did not imagine it or anything else similar as Satya’s hands twitched in her sleep, brushing against the side of his pant leg.

The pilot had announced their descent not too long ago, and Hanzo watched out the window as the clouds parted to show a glowing map of the city below. It must’ve been nearly four in the morning, but that didn’t mean much to him beyond the fact that stores would be closed. With his and Satya’s constant time zone hopping, the numbered hours were meaningless during their traveling seasons.

Thankfully, they only had these meetings in New York to make before they would be able to rest with the upcoming holidays.

The plane touched down with a jolt, but Satya remained asleep, her body curled in her seat towards Hanzo. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder as the momentum of the plane’s deceleration tugged them forward, his touch keeping her from falling. Still, she did not wake, not even when the lights overhead flickered to life and the other passengers began to shift around.

It was his touch that woke her, when Hanzo gave in to his curiosity, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed her eyes fluttering open and jerked his hand away before Satya began to pull herself upright, blinking slowly against the harsh white of the plane’s lights, bringing her hands up to shield her eyes.

He almost thought she wasn’t going to mention it before she mumbled, still half-asleep, “Apologies, I had not meant to use you as a pillow.”

“I do not mind,” Hanzo lied, feigning as if he had been watching the snowfall outside the plane window rather than her. “I am glad that you were able to sleep.”

Satya smiled at him sleepily, before she reached beneath the seat in front of her to grab her carryon bag, seeming altogether unbothered.

Hanzo allowed himself to turn away from her then, placing a hand over his sternum where his heart was thudding rapidly as the thought he had been suppressing jumped to the forefront of his mind.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://auricale.tumblr.com)


End file.
